To Live Without Her
by Demented Symphony
Summary: Haruka and Mesa were the best of friends, and the love of eachothers lives. When she dies, a promise leads Haruka back home to Japan where she meets Michiru, a woman with a dark secret.When they meet, both lives are forever changed. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

To Live Without Her...

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM or it's characters. But if anyone knows where I can find a Haruka, Please let me know.

Ok, I just want to let you readers know in advance...though this is a Haruka and Michiru pairing, she will not appear until later on in the story. I will have possession of Haruka for a couple of chapters(teehee) So please, don't flame me TT Arigato. Now on with the story shall we...

Chapter 1

Meeting Her

The woman pulled into the driveway, leading the moving van behind her to it's destination. She turned to her daughter, who was asleep in the backseat and smiled. She didn't want to wake her, but she couldn't very well leave her in the car either.

"Haruka, wake up sweety. We're here." The woman gently shook the child, who she found was very hard to wake.

"Haruka," The little girl slowly opened her teal eyes, taking in her new surroundings. This place called Florida was so much different then her home in Tokyo. Her eyes bulged out of sockets when she saw the size of the house. She quickly unbuckled herself and jumped out of the car, running toward the front door.

"Momma, momma! Hurry up!" She giggled as she ran, pulling her long blonde hair away from her face. Her mother laughed at the site.

"Hai, hai." She caught up to the energetic eight year old and opened the door. Both were quite shocked at what they found. The living room alone was bigger then the small apartment the two shared with her husband, who had just recently died in a fatal crash while racing. Having no relatives to help them in Japan, and she not working, they had no choice but to move in with her aunt. Making the move to America had been difficult for the both of them, but friends convinced her that it would be for the best.

Little Haruka started running back and forth, room to room. As she went to run into the kitchen, she was brought to a stop when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to thinking it was her mother. She found an older woman with black hair up in a tight bun. She wore a traditional black kimono, despite the hot weather which made her look even more intimidating.

"Kimiko-San, you would do well as to teach the child that there is no running in this house." The woman gently took the child from the older woman's grasp and bowed."

"Sumi-masen obasan. I will be sure to let her know all of the rules. She will not be a bother to you. Let me thank you again for taking us in. Though you did not have to." The woman looked at her niece hard.

"You are my sisters only child.. I promised her before she died that if anything should, I would help care for you. I gave my word." She bowed quickly and turned to leave the room.

"Tea will be served in fifteen minutes in the sun room. Please join me. Haruka-chan, you may go and play outside." Shivers went down the little girls spine. She had decided right then that her aunt was noone to mess with, and she should steer clear. She felt her mothers hand touch her shoulder as she bent down to look the child in the eye.

"Haruka, Aunt Yelan is a firm believer of the old ways. You must be respectful at all times, ok. Please." Haruka smiled at her mother,

"Don't worry momma. I'll be good. Can I go outside and play now?"

"Sure. Be careful not to get your dress dirty." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I won't. Bye momma." Kimiko watched her daughter with sad and worried eyes. She knew how hard her Aunt truly was, and prayed to Kami that she wouldn't end up with a broken spirit.

She walked up to the gate and opened it, slowly taking in the beauty she saw before her. Her aunt had turned her back yard into an Eden. There were a variety of roses ranging from red to white. She had a large pond that held several large fish along with a variety of orange tress, which gave the wind a nice citrus smell. She walked slowly around each tree and bush, fearing that if she rushed, she'd miss something even more spectacular. Above her, she heard a branch break, followed by a scream. She looked up quickly to see what it was when a she heard a girl scream.

"Watch out!" Before Haruka could react, a small frame was already on top of her. The figure got off of Haruka and began brushing herself off. She lent a hand to the blonde, who was still wondering what in the world had just happened.

"Thanks for breakin' my fall." Haruka looked up and was about to scream at the girl, but her voice got caught in her throat. Before her was an angel, there stood a girl about her age, with raven hair that just barely brushed the ground and a pair of hazel eyes that seemed to burn into her very soul. A blush came across Harukas face as she took hold of the girls hand.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Do you speak english? What do you do for fun? Wanna be my friend? I hope that you'll be my friend. Wha...?" The girl stopped when she heard the other burst into a fit of laughter. The other girl began laughing as well. Haruka looked the girl over again before she spoke.

"My name is Haruka. I just moved here. Nice to meet you." The other girl began dancing around the other, apparently happy.

"Teehee. My name is Mesa. Well, actually it's Melissa but I call myself Mesa because I think it's cute and oh yeah, because it seems that every other girl in the world is named Melissa and.." The girls rambling was cut off once again by Harukas laughing. Mesa place her hands on her hips, slightly annoyed.

"What! What are you laughing about?"Haruka stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I've just never had a friend so talkative befo..." She was caught off guard when she felt Mesas arms embrace her. A warm feeling swept through her as she saw the girls smiling face near hers.

"Yay! So we're friends! YAY!" The girls smile faded as she looked at Haruka more closely.

"Haruka, how long have you had long hair?" She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know. For as long as I can remember I guess. Why." Haruka blushed harder finding that the girl had yet to let her out of the earlier embrace. Mesa just simply smiled and took hold of her hand. She began pulling the other towards the gate and towards the house next door.

"Where are we going?" The other just simply smiled.

"My place." She answered cheerfully."Hey, do you like your hair, Haruka?" Confused, she shrugged her shoulders again.

"Not really, but my mother says it makes me pretty." The girl, still holding her hand opened the door to the house and led the other up the stairs. They stopped at a bright purple door and went inside. She couldn't believe what she saw. Everything in this girls room seemed to be purple! Her walls, her curtains, her bed. Heck, even the majority of stuffed animals on her bed were purple. She also had a collection of dolls delicately placed in a glass case and a wide variety of comic books. Haruka smiled weakly,

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask you what your favorite color is." Mesa giggled at the girls sarcasm.

"I guess I did go a bit over bored." When she turned around, Haruka found that she had a pair of scissors in her hand. This made the other a little nervous.

"Wha, what are you going to do?" Mesa giggled once again.

"I think that you'd be realllllly cute with short hair. And since you said that you don't like your long hair I thought that you would let me cut it for you. So please, please pretty pleasssse!" She folded her hands together and got down on her knees. All the blonde could do was nod. Mesa got up and began jumping up and down. 'Where the heck did this girl get so much energy?'

Mesa pulled the chair away from her desk and placed a sheet on the floor to catch the falling hair. She then tied a large scarf around the girls neck as Haruka closed her eyes, waiting for the first cut. With each cut, she opened her eyes a little bit more. Before she knew it, there was a mess of blonde hair all over the girls floor.

"Tada! See, I knew that you would look soooo cute with short hair!" She held the mirror in front of the blonde who was surprised by the vision in the mirror. For the first time, she felt as if she were staring at the 'real' her. She had always hated her hair and how it made her feel. As if she were hiding behind a fake mask. For the first time, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Melissa Ann, What did you just do!" Haruka turned to see an angry woman in her early thirties. By the color of her hair, Haruka assumed that this woman was Mesas mother."Well mommy, you see. Haruka just moved here and she broke my fall from Ms. Takashi's tree and..."

"WHAT! You were in her garden again! How many times have I told you to stay out of there!" Her mother was obviously annoyed. Mesa grabbed Harukas hand and brought her up from the chair.

"Mommy, this is Haruka. She just moved in with Ms. Takashi with her mother. Isn't that great! I have a new friend to play with!" Mesas mother placed her hand over her eyes and sighed in frustration. The woman found it very hard to scold the child, due to the fact that she knew just how to change the subject. She looked at the little blonde and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Haruka. Does your mother know that you're here?" Haruka shook her head.

"Ok, and I assume that the hair on the floor is yours, isn't it." She nodded her head again, to shy to speak.

"Well Melissa. Let's take her home. I'm sure that her mother is wondering where she is and I know for a fact that she's defiantly going to notice the haircut." She smiled at Haruka who smiled back. Mesa grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the stairs.

"Come on, I want to meet your mommy!" Haruka ran a hand thru her newly cut hair and smiled. She looked back to see Mesas mom who had a mixture of happiness and worry as she watched the two girls. As they stepped up to the door, Mesas' mom rang the bell. Harukas mother answered the door and nearly fainted at what she found.

"Hi, I'm Pam. I live next door. Apparently our daughters are now friends. Oh, and by the way. I'll pay for the haircut." Kimiko bent down to her daughter who smiled and then looked at the other little girl who had an even bigger smile. She burst out laughing.

"Haruka, you look very cute." Pam sighed in relief. Any other parent would have went bonkers by now.

"I know it does! That's why I did it!" Kimiko turned to Mesa who was smiling as if she had just won an award.

"Well, what's your friends name, Haruka?" She blushed slightly.

"Her name is Mesa." Kimiko giggled as she looked at the two girls.

"Well, Mesa-chan, nice to meet you."

Well, how did you guys like it? Does it suck? You'd let me know if it does right? Argh!I know, I'm nuts. And yes, I am Mesa. This character is totally based on me and yes, I can be very annoying when I get into my 'happy' mood. When I went to school, there were like tons of Melissa's in my class. So in middle school, one of my friends came up with the name and it sticks even now. It's so bad, that my parents even call me Mesa! But I like it so it's all good. I hope that everyone likes this story and reviews. Please review, even if its to tell me how much I suck XP. LOL ok. Well, for taking the time to read this chapter and my little rant. I thank you. Domo Arigato, minna. Until next time, je ne Oh, by the way, don't forget to review. MUAH! Bye bie.


	2. Chapter 2

To Live Without Her...

Disclaimer: I do not own BSSM or Haruka. But a girl can dream, right?

Chapter 2

Growing up with Her

Haruka turned to look at the clock which read 6:30. She covered her head with her blanket and attempted to go back to sleep. The door opened slowly, making little noise. She crept up to the bed slowly, careful not to wake the other just yet. She slowly pulled back the covers. As the girl stirred, the other giggled to herself.

'This is going to be fun!' She walked slowly back to the door. She ran back to the bed and hopped on top of the sleeping girl.

"HARUKAAAAAAAA!" The other girls' screams were heard throughout the house as Mesa's family sat down and started eating their breakfast.

Haruka sat up and scratched her head and yawned, an energetic Mesa still on top of her, smiling.

"Argh, Mesa! Do you always have to wake me up like that?" Mesa smiled and hugged the others' waist.

"I'm sorry! You know how excited I get when you get to stay over and have my Mesa-chans Special!" Haruka ran her hand thru her hair, yawning wondering ho she could be so damn perky this early in the morning.

"Pancakes and orange juice are just that, why do you call them Mesa-chans Special?" Mesa crossed her arms and began to pout.

"They are Mesa-chans Special because it is the first and only thing my mother lets me make."

"Ha haha. Thirteen years old and that's the only thing you can make! I feel sorry for the person you marry." Mesa flicked the girl in the nose and stuck her tongue out. She got off the bed and walked to the door, her nose in the air.

"Well, if that's how you feel," She opened it and before leaving, turned and gave Haruka 'the look'. She immediately felt a rush of guilt and jumped out of the bed and quickly put on her robe. She ran down the stairs and walked into the dining room, where Mesa greeted her with a plate of warm, delicious pancakes.

"Here, you better get used to them seeing as how this will be the only thing you'll eat till your old and crotchety." Haruka took the plate and sat down. Across the table, Mesa smiled softly to herself.

The past four years seem to fly by quickly for the two girls. They were always together, whether in school, or at home. Being that Harukas Aunt Yelan was very strict, and didn't favor noise, Haruka found herself practically living over at Mesas. When she wasn't with her, they spoke to each other with a pair of walkie-talkies her brother had gotten for his birthday. They went to the same private school and was in the same class, until a boy pulled Mesas hair and Haruka punched him out, getting suspended from school. Which she found herself getting a lot. Not only for fighting, but because she refused to wear the girls uniform. Every morning, Haruka would leave the house wearing the blue and black plaid skirt required for girls, but arrived at school in blue trousers and tie, compliments of Mesas brother. She got away with it for the first three years. Students and the teachers all thought that she was a boy, until she tried following Mesa into the girls room one day.

_Flashback_

'Tennou, where do you think you're going?' She gave the woman one of her cocksided grins and laughed.

'The bathroom? Where else?' The teacher crossed her arms, getting agitated by the lack of respect she was showing.

'Well don't you think young man that you are going into the wrong one?' Mesa popped her head out the door and grabbed Harukas arm, pulling her into the bathroom.

'Haruka, hurry! I have somethin' I wanna show you.' The teachers face turned beet red, not wanting to know what the girl was implying.She pulled Mesa and Haruka out of the bathroom and to the office. The principal, along with the entire staff didn't believe Harukas true gender until her mother came to pick her up. Slightly embarrassed, her mother convinced the principal that it should be her daughters choice to wear pants instead of a skirt. It was a long and lengthy struggle, but with the help of Mesas mom and several other parents, she was officially allowed to wear the 'boys' uniform.

Every time Haruka thinks back to that day, she can't help but laugh. Not because of how the teacher reacted, or how she seemed to embarrassed her mother and the school, but because of Mesa. That day, Mesa kept insisting on showing her something, which she came to find out was the frogs they were meant to dissect that day in class. She may have escaped suspension for violating the dress code, but they couldn't talk themselves out of that one. They released the frogs and got a week suspension And seeming as how Haruka would either get into a fight, or Mesa would disrupt the class by screaming at the other girl, as an added punishment, they were forbidden to be in a class together. So here they were, the final week of summer vacation. Mesa squealing as her family piled into their van, on their way to the springs to swim.

The park was a lush green and splashing and laughter filled the air. Mesa ran ahead of everyone, leaving them to carry the coolers, noodles, and food. Haruka watched the girl from behind, her long black hair was braided, to keep out of her eyes, and she was wearing a purple whole piece bathing suit. She had on what she called her 'John Lennon glasses' and was waving to the others to hurry up. Haruka sweat dropped as she thought to herself that they would be able to move a lot faster if the other girl helped. At that moment, Haruka nearly tripped on a rock and almost went foward. A second later, Mesa came and smiled as she took the cooler from the other girl.

"Now Ruka, if you fall and break your neck, who will play with me in the water." The other girl smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." They made it over to a gazebo where they placed all of their items on the table. Mesas mom was preparing the hamburgers while her father was heating up the grill. Mesa tugged on Harukas arm, pulling her down the ramp towards the water. Haruka smiled thinking how carefree her friend was and how nice it was to hold her hand...' WAIT! What the heck am I thinking?' As if she heard the others thoughts, Mesa turned to Haruka and giggled. Grasping her hand tighter. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she felt her friends grip tighten. When they came to the water, Mesa jumped right in. She swam to the surface.

"AHHHHH! It feels sooooo good! Haaruukaa," she sang."Come on, jump in!" Haruka dipped her big toe in and pulled it quickly out. The water was freezing! At least 30 degrees. Haruka shook her head,

"Uh uh, no way! The water is to cold! Your crazy!" Her friend laughed at her and tried splashing the other with water.

"Your such a chicken! I thought you were braver then that. Teehee, Haruka scared of the big, bad cold water!" Haruka began seething, getting angry at the others taunts.

"I don't care! I'm not stepping one foot in that water. You can forget it."She crossed her arms and walked over to the railing. Mesas lip pouted,

"Fine, don't swim with me. See if I care!" She dove under the water and began to swim towards the many groups of people. Haruka stood there, in her white t-shirt and blue swimming shorts. She watched as Mesa started talking to a guy with brown hair. She watched as the girl smiled and splashed water towards the older boy. Mesa kept glancing towards her friend, who looked a little more agitated then usual. She continued to have her fun. Though it hurt her that she didn't want to swim with her. Especially since this, other then before and after school and of course on weekends, would be the only time she would be able to spend with the girl.

A strange feeling rose in Harukas gut as she watched her friend with the boy. She didn't know what it was, but the feeling would heighten each time she saw the boy touch her. What was it, she is clearly able to have other friends. She knew that the other had other friends beside her, but they were all female. Never had she seen her friend being so friendly with another guy other then her two brothers. When she saw the boy put is arms around her neck, she lost it. 'No one touches My Mesa,' She jumped into the water, ignoring the cold that pricked her like a thousand needles. She swam and surfaced right in the middle of the two, forcing the boys arms off the other.

"YAY! You came in to swim with me!" Mesa smiled as the boy glared angrily at Haruka, who in his opinion was screwing up his chance to get a nice piece of ass.

"Um excuse me, but we were having a private conversation. So if you could leave now, that would be great okay. Thanks." He swam in front of Haruka and began pulling Mesa away. Her face fell as she felt the boys hand grab her bottom.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!" The guy felt a finger on his shoulder, when he turned around he was greeted by Harukas fist. The sound of skin hitting bone rang through the air as blood ran down the boys face.

"You sonofabitch!" He swung and got Haruka in the eye. Mesa screamed for the two to stop, but neither seemed to want to listen. The lifeguard jumped in and put himself between the two fighters.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop right now." He blew his whistle and by that time everyone was staring at the spectacle that just played out. To the so called 'spectators' the fight was described as two guys fighting over the girl, who was now crying hysterically. Haruka glanced over, seeing her friend in tears and stopped. She pulled herself away from the boy and tried to make her way towards Mesa. The lifeguard grabbed her by the shirt collar, informing her that she and the other boy that they had to leave the park immediately or the cops would be called. Mesa swam to Haruka, and placed her hand on her face right where she was hit, making her wince a little. They got out of the water and ran to where Mesas parents were. Her mother taking one look at the girl and dropped the meat from her hands.

"OH my God, Haruka. What happened?" She looked down at her feet,embarrassed. How was she going to tell Mesas mom that she punched the guy just for placing his hands on her friend. She would think the girl was nuts. She just kept her head down, as she listened to the lifeguard explaining what happened. She heard her friend now and then say a 'no' or 'nuuh' but she herself remained quiet. She really couldn't explain why the guy touching Mesa bothered her so much, and the feeling she had was one that had steadily been growing since she met the girl. She just wished she knew what it was.

Harukas mother was furious as she placed the ice pack over her daughters eye. She had tried to be an understanding parent. When she came home with her hair cut short, she laughed it off, saying it would grow back. When her daughter told her that she liked it short, she took no notice. When her daughter destroyed all of her dresses, and used her allowance to buy clothes that would suit a young boy, she thought it a tom-boy phase that she would simply grow out of. But the fights, the fights was where she had to draw the line. She removed the ice pack from the girls eye and sat down in a chair in front of her. She placed her hand over her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Haruka, I don't know how much I can take of this. I have supported your tom-boy antics thinking that it was just your way of telling me that you miss your father. But I will not, can not tolerate you fighting like a boy!" All Haruka could do was look at her hands, which were now trembling. She hated it when she disappointed her mother.

"Ever since you've met that girl you've been into trouble." Her hand began to tremble more then ever, her heart skipping beats praying that the words she feared hearing would be said.

"You spend all of your free time together, you hardly have any other friends. And whenever she gets into trouble, you gladly go along." She closed her eyes, fighting tears that threatened to fall.'Don't say it, God please. Don't say it!' Her mother rose from the table.

"I have already spoken to Mesas mother. She seems to somewhat agree, that you two need a break from each other." Harukas head shot up, tears falling from her teal eyes as the very words she feared came from her mothers mouth.

"But momma, she's my best friend! What am I gonna do without her!" Her mothers eyes softened somewhat, seeing her little girl in pain was hard. But she knew that this was for both of their own goods.

"You're going to make other friends, and so is she. When you two can learn to stay out of trouble, then you can resume your friendship." Her heart felt as if were being torn from her chest. This feeling, similar to what she felt when the guy touched her. But this hurt a hell of a lot more. She quickly got up from her chair, letting it drop to the floor and ran up the stairs. The slamming of the door was all her mother heard as her head fell into hands, pondering if she had made the right decision.

Harukas tears continued to fall, her chest hurt at the very thought of not being able to see the other girl. She had become such an intricate part in her life. To not see her... She ran her hands through her sandy blonde hair, cursing their parents for the situation they were both in. Her head snapped up as she heard a light tapping on her window. Her teal tear stained eyes met the others tear stained hazel ones. She got up quickly and opened the window, helping the other girl in. She fell into Harukas arms and began crying a new set of tears. She held the girl tightly, stroking her long silky hair. Listening to the other in between sobs. She pulled the other away and wiped her hair from the others face, which was now damp due to the distraught girls tears.

"They, they can't do this. It's not fair! I hate them, I hate them all! Wahh! Haaruukaa!" She pulled the girl to her again, holding onto her tighter. Silent tears ran down her face as she rocked the other girl, trying to calm her.

"Shhh, don't worry. It will be alright. I'll always be with you. No matter what. We'll think of something." The girl nodded and rested her head on Harukas shoulder. They laid down on the bed, still holding each other. Haruka continued stoking the other girls hair as she hummed a melody that she often played on the piano for the girl. Her sobbing becoming less frequent, the two fell into a sleep where they dreamed of memories of each other.

The following morning, both mothers opened Harukas door to find the two girls, embraced in each others arms asleep. Pam looked over to Kimiko and gave her a weary smile.

"Looks like this is going to be harder then we thought."

The rest of the summer passed, the one girl barely seeing another. Harukas mother found a sports camp to send her too, and Mesa had voice lessons, as well as dance to keep her occupied. The two wrote to each other and when school restarted, they met secretly for lunch. They had both made more friends, Mesa joined the chorus and dance team, while Haruka joined track and field. Both stayed out of trouble the best they could, and longed for the day that they wouldn't have to sneak to see each other. The twos final year of middle school came and went. The summer seemed to drag on, and the two began to see less of each other. Haruka barely saw the girl all summer. Her family decided to send her to her grandparents in Georgia. She got the occasional phone call and sometimes an e-mail or two, but slowly the two began to drift in part in body. However, no matter how far away the other was, they felt together in spirit. Their thoughts always of the other.

"Hey Haruka! Hurry up, man. Everyones waiting." A guy with shoulder length black hair yelled from the front door. Haruka was tying the last lace to her shoe when she caught a smell of peonies blossoms in the air. She knew that scent anywhere. Just as she turned around, she was greeted by two arms that wrapped tightly around her waist. A smile graced her lips as she looked into the hazel eyes, which were now filling with tears.

"Haarukaa!" she sang."Guess what, guess what, guess what! We can be friends again!" The blonde tightened the embrace.

"I missed you." She lightly whispered, loud enough for only the two to hear. The emptiness that plagued the girls heart for almost two years, was now being filled with a familiar feeling. A feeling which the young girl could not describe, but had undoubtly grown stronger.

"Whoa, Haruka! Whose the hottie?"

Ha hahahaaaaaaaa! Well, that's it for now. Sorry for the late update. I kinda had writers block --

so sorry if this chappie sucks. Teehee! Well, I would like to thank all of the readers out there who have read, and not reviewed. Yeah you. You know who you are. Please, I don't ask for much, just a little review. Even if it's just to tell me how much I suck. Come on people, give me sumthin! Anyways, I'd like to give a special thanks to lil'lady. The only reason this chapter is even up right now is because you wanted to read it! And I also thought that it would be a good incentive for you to finish your story which really rocks! So thanks for reviewing and please continue reading my stories. I'll be updating my other two fics 'Fallen' and 'One more day' shortly. So please check them out as well. Okay people, don't know what else to say. So, okay I love you buh bye! Je ne


	3. Chapter 3

To live without her...

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own BSSM or Haruka. WAHHHHH! Why must the world be so cruel!

Well, here I am. Finally updating. I've been kind of busy trying to out run the lawn gnomes. (Looks from side to side) So for those actually reading this story. I apologize-AHHHH! They found me, gotta run!

Chapter 3

Falling for her...

"Whoa, Haruka! Whose the hottie?" The blonde loosened the hold on her friend, and nervously coughed into her hand. The shorter girl glared at the guy causing him to back up in fear. "This is my friend Mesa. Don't worry. I'm certain that she is updated on her shots-ow!" Haruka began rubbing her arm where Mesa hit her. " Don't talk about me as if I'm a dog, you big meanie!" Haruka laughed. "Not a dog. I was thinking more along the lines of, cute puppy." Haruka prepared herself for the next blow, instead found her smiling. "You think I'm like a cute puppy!" Everyone sweatdropped. --' Harukas friend began to laugh.

"Haruka, your friend sure is cute." He crept up loser to her ear and whispered, "Hey, is she single?" A sudden feeling of anger began to take form, Harukas eyebrow began twitching in irritation. "That my friend is none of your business." The young man laughed. "Ok, ok. By the way, my name is Ben. Ben Foster." He extended his hand to her and she shook it. "Nice to meet you. Haruka! Let's do something, I missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around her waist once more and looked up with a pouty face. "Actually, we were just on our way to the track. Wanna join us?" Mesa thought for a moment. "Sure, let's go."

At the track, Haruka was winning all of the races. Even though they were just for practice, she was still putting her all in. Mesa cheering for her in the back round and threatening her opponents helped too. Everyone was in awe of her speed. Wondering how anyone could run that fast. Mesa pulled a sandwich from the icebox they had brought and sat down. Haruka was setting up for her next race when she saw Ben sit down next to her. She tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut and kept stretching. "So. How long have you known Haruka?" She took a big bite out of the sandwich and chewed. "Since I was seven. I fell on her from her aunts tree, want some?" She answered, her mouth still full with food. He hesitated at first before taking a bite off of the girls sandwich. Haruka looked up just in time to see her wiping mustard off his face with a napkin. The gun sounded and she lost her footing, falling to the ground. Mesa rushed down to her to see if she was alright. When she reached down to help her up, Haruka shrugged her arm away. "I don't need any help." She gave one last look to Mesa, who was already looking like she was about to cry, and started walking towards the gate heading home. Ben, feeling in some odd way responsible ran after his friend.

"Hey, hey Haruka wait up." She stopped and leaned up against the gate and wiped the sweat from her brow. Allowing Ben to catch up to her. "Yo, man. What's up. You just bit her head off there for nothing." Haruka rolled her eyes. "Look dude, just don't worry about it. I was embarrassed about falling in front of everyone. I'll apologize to her and she'll be fine." Ben gave him a stern look. "You sure?" Haruka shook her head, a little worried that it may take a lot more then a mere apology to make it up to her. "Yeah, I'm sure." Ben smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good, cuz she told me how she looked foward to spending time with you again, plus tears don't suit a pretty girl like her." She nodded. 'No,' she thought. 'Tears don't suit her at all.'

Later that evening, Haruka heard a light tapping on her window. She opened the curtain and found Mesa holding onto the branch of a tree. Haruka smiled to herself and opened the window, helping the other girl in. "So, does George know that our trying to steal his title for hitting and falling out of trees?" The other girl just half smiled. Haruka ran her hands through her messy blonde hair and sighed. Usually, the other girl would have just written off what happened and laugh at the remark. She had changed in the last three years since they've hung out. She had grown taller by a few inches, making her almost five feet tall, her hair was still long, but now had dark streaks of pink and purple through them. Her style of dress had also changed. Not as conservative as she used to be. She took the time to put makeup on and style her hair. She took the time to pick out clothes that would make guys give her more then second glances. She went from the literal 'cute little girl next door' to a beautiful young woman. One in which made Haruka feel uneasy and nervous. They had both changed. They weren't kids anymore. Mesa looked into the tall blondes eyes and sat on her bed. She then looked down to her hands, trying to think of to say.

"Hey, Haruka. Have you, I mean... do you not want to be my friend anymore." The blonde just looked at the girl, stunned. She now started to realize just how much the incident earlier that day hurt the other girl. She once again ran her hand through her hair, searching for words to say. She never expected to ever be in this sort of position with anyone, let alone her. How could she tell the girl about the unusual feeling in the pit of stomach when she thought of her. Was it fear? Or something else? Whatever it was, it was causing a big rift in their friendship. A friendship that had been put on hold for so long. She couldn't even look at the other girl. What was wrong with her? She was so happy earlier and now, just to make herself feel more comfortable she wanted to tell the girl to leave. But did she really want her to leave? Questions and obvious answers just kept swimming through Harukas' head. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before. When time was simple. But then looking back, she felt the same way back then as well. It just was not as intense as it just now recently became. Their friendship was a lot deeper then it appeared. Deeper then she expected it to ever become. But it was very obvious to the other that her feelings were completely one sided. They probably always were and will continue to be. She looked at Mesa, who sat looking down at her hands, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry about earlier. I was embarrassed, and I took it out on you. You were just there to cheer me on. I'm sorry." She slowly reached for Mesas hand, fearing that the other may pull away. Instead she stopped herself. The other looked at her and smiled. Obviously happy to have the matter resolved. "Great! Do you want to walk to school with me tomorrow?" Haruka swallowed hard, even answering simple questions was getting harder and harder for her. "Sure." Mesa smiled. "Great! I can't wait. I gotta go. Homework. I'll see you then." She walked over to the window and began to climb down, giving Haruka one last smile. One that caused her heart to jump into her throat. Before her very eyes, her feelings for the girl had begun to deepen. She didn't know what to do or say. Or who she could possibly talk to about it. She had a crush on her best friend, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The next day, Haruka somehow managed to walk with Mesa to school without letting her secret known. They no longer attended private school, so they were able to dress casually for school instead of uniforms. Haruka just listened as the other prattled on about anything and everything under the sun. She looked unusually beautiful to her today. She had her hair down, which she always loved it when the girls hair flowed freely. And was wearing a simple babytee with a geisha on it under a cherry blossom tree, and some jeans with strategically placed holes and sandals. There was really nothing special about the outfit. But she found herself blushing each time she looked at her. School wasn't any better. She insisted following Haruka around and managed to get placed in some of her classes, making it harder for her to concentrate. At lunch, every time she waved at another guy it caused her heart to sink. It especially pissed her off whenever her friend talked to Ben. The way she would gently touch his arm when she laughed at something he said, or would playfully slap him. They looked like they would make a good couple. Others did as well, constantly asking either one or the other if they were seeing each other. Reality slapped her in the face continuously. The only kind of peace she seemed to have that day was at track practice. On the field, she saw a group of guys talking to Ben. She shook her head and began to laugh. He was being bombarded with questions from the earlier assignments given to them that day. However, when a certain name popped up, so did her ears.

"So Ben, are you going to take that girl you were flirting with today to the homecoming dance or what?" The guy seemed a little uncomfortable with the question and just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She may already be taken. Who knows." A guy with red hair and freckles laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "You're gonna ask her anyway though, right. You'd be dumb to pass a piece of ass like that up." Haruka tried to hold back her anger, balling up her fists. Resisting the urge to just go and lay the punk out. When he heard Ben. "Hey man, don't talk about her like that. If you do, I'll have to kick your ass." "Yo, man sorry. I was just sayin." "Well don't. She's a nice girl." Haukas blood suddenly began to run cold. Ben liked Mesa. Her Mesa. And there was a good possibility that she liked him too. She began to realize that her feelings were in vain. She left practice early that day. All she wanted to do was be alone.

She found herself wondering into a park. Kids were running around playing tag and hide and seek. It made her think of the days when her and Mesa were kids and played those games. How simple life was then. She felt something hit the side of her leg. She looked down and picked the frisbee up. A kid with short brown hair and a girl with curly blonde hair rushed over. "Sorry mister. Can we have our frisbee back please." She simply smiled and handed it back to the kid. "Here ya go." The boy ran off and the little girl smiled, "Thank you." and ran off. "Well, at least I now know that you being nice isn't just an act." Haruka turned and saw Mesa sitting on a swing. "Now come over and push me." She laughed and grabbed the girls waist, pulling her up. Against her will she let go of her, sending the girl into the air. She gently pushed on the girls back, causing her to go higher. Shrieks of joy escaped the girls mouth, causing a smile to form on Harukas face. For some odd reason, she had the courage to ask about the dance. " Hey, Mesa. Are you going to the homecoming dance next week?" Mesa giggled and looked back to Haruka. "Sure I am. Why wouldn't I?" Haruka decided to press her further. Afraid and excited all at once. This could be her chance, she thought. "Are you going with anyone?" Mesa fell silent for a moment and a sly smile crossed her face. "Yeah I am, why?" Harukas heart fell. "So, who are you going with?" "Someone from the track team." Her fears were realized. She was going with Ben. She lost her chance to let her friend know how she felt. She forced a smile onto her face. Pushing her into the air once again. "That's good. I hope you two have fun." Mesa laughed. "Of course we will."

The week seemed to drag by in slow motion. She had debated wether or not to even bother going, but when Mesa began to whine and become tearful, she couldn't refuse. She decided on a light blue suit in which the jacket extended down past her thighs and a dark blue collard shirt and some black dress shoes. She examined herself in the mirror before walking downstairs, where her mom had the camera waiting. She looked down on her dresser at a purple orchid corsage. She had gotten it for Mesa, but was sure that Ben had already gotten one for her. She decided to take it anyway, just in case. She made her way down stairs. After about twenty minutes of pictures and comments on her pick of wardrobe from her aunt, she was out the door, heading to Mesas. She stopped herself when she remembered that she was going with Ben. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a nervous breath. 'Let the night from hell begin' and began walking to the school.

The night air was refreshing and Haruka had began t calm her nerves. The stars shone bright, giving an ethereal glow. The trees danced as the wind gently danced among the trees. Haruka stood for a moment, letting the wind calm her thoughts. She loved the wind, it always had a calming and peaceful affect on her. It made her feel more confident about tonight. Not caring if she would get sweaty or not, she took off running, as the wind blew it seemed to follow her. At the dance, hundreds of dressed up teenagers started entering the gymnasium which had been transformed into their little 'slice of heaven'. Which just happened to be the theme. The gyms decorations turned into an ivory pearl gates version of heaven with thick drapes hanging from the wall. White lights laced in sheer fabric hung from the ceiling. White cotton was used on the floor in areas off from the dance floor to add an effect of clods and to top it off, a fog machine as well as bubbles completed the look. But no dance is complete without the good ol' disco ball. Haruka looked around, amazed at what the committee had accomplished. It was a good little set up.

After walking around for a few minutes, she got a glass of punch and found a spot close to the entrance to stand and wait for Mesa and Ben. Twenty minutes had passed, then forty. Finally after looking at her watch for the millionth time, she saw Ben. She had to say that he looked nice. He had his hair up in a small ponytail and wore a nice white dress shirt, tie and dark dress pants. Sh waited for Mesa to show up beside him, but she didn't. Instead, she saw Ben walk over to a blonde with a blue cinderella type gown. Confusion and anger started running through her. 'Where was Mesa? I thought she was his date?' Haruka became startled when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Her nerves suddenly calmed when she heard the voice behind the hands. "Looking for me?" Haruka smiled and turned around. In that instant, Harukas resolve had left her completely. Before her stood what would define an angel. Her long hair had been softly curled, cascading down her dress which was white. The top fabric hugged her breast as the rest of the dress flowed from beneath her. Her makeup was soft with a hint of glitter causing her features to glow in the dim light. She looked positively breathtaking.

"You're beautiful" was all Haruka could manage to mouth. And that came out barely as a whisper. Mesa just stood, smiling as if she was holding a secret only she had known. "I thought, I mean..wow. I thought you were coming to the dance with Ben." The other giggled. "What in the world gave you that idea?" "Well, you said you were going with someone on the track team." Mesa nodded her head. "Yep, that is what I said." Haruka became confused and lightheaded. "Well, Ben is on the track team. So I thought..." She ran her hand through her hair and looked down at her feet. Not wanting the other to see her embarrassment. "Well, there was someone else on the team who I would rather go with." Harukas hope seemed to fall again. "Who is that then." She kept her head down, afraid of the answer when she felt the others arms gently go around her neck. Haruka looked up and met Mesas eyes. She gave the Haruka a gentle smile. "You." It was at that moment, Haruka finally understood. Her friend had felt the same way for her. She pulled her angel close and placed her lips gently on Mesas. At that moment, friends had become lovers.

YAY! Chappie 3 complete. We are getting closer to the apperance of Michiru people. So stay tuned. Same anime time. Same anime channel. Oh, and don't forget to press that button down there and let me know what you think. Je ne!


	4. Chapter 4

To live without her...

Disclaimer: Unless there is a time machine in which I can go back in time and make BSSM before Naoko-San, or a machine that turns anime characters into real people, I do not own BSSM or Haruka. 'Sniff ' I need a tissue...

Well, long time no write chickadees! Gomen, I have been so swamped with work and enrolling in school, that I haven't had the time to write. I am finally going to start school in the fall. Criminal Justice, working my way to forensic psychology. Heehee serial killers LOOK OUT! Mesa-chan is coming to kick your sick asses! Alrighty! Well, this chapter is going to be dedicated to a reader who told me to get off my dead ass and write the next chapter. Ok, she only asked if I was continuing the story or not but the thought someone taking the time to write me, I think I'm gonna need another tissue. Anywho, it made me feel happy, it's hard remembering that people read the story when I don't get reviews. So, Arisela, this ones for you! And for a limited time, you to can have a chapter dedicated to you for the very low price of just 230 yen. Or one review. I'm not picky. Ok, enough chitchat, lets get on with the story!

Chapter 4

Loving her...

"Ok, which one. This one is called sad violet, and the other is called starlight violet." The blonde looked up from her magazine, looked at the color cards and tried to refrain from laughing. The pig tailed girl was holding up two colored cards, her facial expression asking for the others honest opinion.

"Mesa, they're the same." She gave Haruka a 'you must be kidding' look and gave the cards a second look. Haruka watched as she saw the other girl looking for the similarity.

"No, they're not! This one is just a hue darker then this one. Sheesh Ruka, it's so obvious." Haruka gave her a small smirk.

"What do you want me to say? Besides, it seems that you are dead set on having a Barney wedding." She eyed the other girl, waiting... 3...2...1...

"I AM NOT HAVING A BARNEY WEDDING! HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION THAT DAMN EVIL DINOSAUR! WHY IF I EVER SAW HIM ON THE STREETS!" Haruka quickly placed her arms around the girl, hoping that would get her out of her murderous rampage. She really hated that dinosaur... She picked up two color cards and held then in front of the other.

"Here, how about these." Mesa took them from Haruka, "Let me look at em." Haruka watched as the other looked the cards over. Mesa looked at Haruka, then back to the cards. Then to Haruka again. AND then back to the cards and finally smiled. She gave a loud shriek and threw her arms around the other.

"These are Perrfect! Ivory and a deep purple. Elegant and simple! You are soooo good at this." She gave Haruka a sly look and smiled.

"Are you sure that you don't want to help me plan?" Haruka shook her head and laughed. She was definitely staying out of this. There was only room for one bridezilla, and Mesa was gonna be the biggest one yet. As far as she was concerned, they could say 'I do' in front of a pizzeria.

"Nah, you're doing good so far. Besides, the only thing I need is for you to come walking down that isle." Mesa blushed and gave Haruka a soft lingering kiss.

"You don't have to ask me twice. I'd return from the grave to marry you."

"Mesa! Don't say such ominous things! We japanese are very superstitious, you know." Kimiko gave her a smile and quick wink while Hauka rolled her eyes.

"Mama-Kimiko, trust me. Nothing bad can ever happen to me." Both Haruka and Kimiko looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Oh, why not?" They asked. Mesa though for a moment. "I don't know why! I just do!" Haruka about tripped over and Kimiko covered her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Your right, sweetie. However, don't talk that way." She pinched the shorter girls cheeks and walked to the stove. She removed the kettle from the stove and walked to the sink, filling it with water. She walked back to the stove, turned the eye on and slowly sat down at the table next to her daughter. A wave of dizziness sweeping through her. Ignoring it, she stared adoringly at her daughter.

"I never thought this day would come. My baby's getting married!" She placed her hand gently on top of her daughters head and brushed away the hair in front of her eyes.

"Oh come on mom. Stop. Besides, your embarrassing Mesa." She looked up and stuck her tongue out at her lover. The kettle started to whistle and Kimiko got up from the table and walked to the cupboard.

"Mama-Kimiko, you know that Haruka can always get up and make you and Ms. Yelan's tea." A small weary smile played on Kimiko's face.

"When you two marry, let her cook for you and you will see why I make the tea." She let out a light giggle as she reached for the saucer. A sudden pain ran down her arm, causing the tray of cups to crash to the floor. Haruka rushed to the floor, where her mother was. Not moving.

"Mom, MOM! Mesa, call an ambulance." The other girl was frozen, "NOW MESA!" As if snapping out of a trance, she reached for the phone.

"Hello, yes we need an ambulance! Yes, please hurry!." She didn't even bother hanging up the phone. She dropped to the floor. Haruka held her mothers head in her lap. Pleading for the woman to open her eyes. She didn't need a doctor to tell her what she felt in her heart. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably as she rocked her dead mother in her arms.

One after another, people walked over to the dark suited blonde. Some expressing their remorse. Some just trying to give simple comfort. She just stood, looking upon the flower covered coffin. It seemed so surreal, one minute she was smiling, so full of life. The next she was gone. She felt a hand slip around her waist and looked up slightly giving Mesa a forced smile. She took the girls hand in hers and gave it a light kiss.

"Are you ok?" A tear ran slowly down the womans cheek. She took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out sounding forced and ragged. She simply nodded her head. Feeling her legs grow weak, she fell to the ground. Mesa wrapped her arms around Haruka. Safe in her lovers arms, she let her guard down. She began sobbing loud and uncontrollably. Mesa caressed and kissed the top of her loves head Fighting back her own tears. She had to be strong for Haruka. She needed her to be strong.

"I'm all alone." Mesa struggled to hear her, she was talking so low...

"Haruka?..." The blonde looked into Mesa's eyes, she couldn't help but gasp at the evident pain that shone through them.

"I'm all alone, Mesa. My father, now my mother...everyone is leaving me. I'm all alone." Silent tears went down the other girls face. Anger and pain formed in her heart. How could she possibly think that? She placed both hands on the blondes face.

"Haruka, Haruka look at me." She forced her gently to look at her.

"You listen to me mister. You are not alone. You never were. Not now, not then. You wanna know why?" She waited for the blondes reply, " Because..." Haruka closed her eyes and opened them. She stared endlessly into the others eyes. Feeling that numbness fade slowly...

"Because why?" she whispered. Mesa smiled. "That's it. Just because." Haruka let out a small laugh, tears still falling from her teal eyes. "That's it? Just because?" Mesa nodded her head.

"Yep. That's right. Just because. Because you are here. Because she was here, and your father was here. And," she snaked her arms around the blondes neck and nestled her head into her shoulder. "And because, I am here. Not just here... but here." She placed Harukas hand over her heart.

"And I will eternally be."

She felt the sun warm on her cheeks, the air was stale and she found that she was sweating. She pulled the covers off of her revealing the dark suit she had wore just two days earlier at her mother's funeral. She yawned and ran her hair through her messy hair and looked at the clock. It was 3:00. She looked around barely recognizing her surroundings. She turned her attention to the door, which was slowly opening.

"So, you finally have woken up. You know, I was getting really worried about you." Mesa brought the tray of food and placed it beside Haruka on the night stand. She put her hand to her head again which was throbbing in pain. Mesa handed her a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. She placed them in her mouth and took a sip of the cooling liquid, feeling it moisten her dry throat. She gulped it down and handed the empty glass over to the other.

"I figured that you'd be hungry. I didn't know what you'd want, so I just made whatever." Haruka slowly stood from the bed and stretched. Looking over the food, she decided on the toast. She took a small bite. Feeling a wave of nausea, she placed it back on the plate and laid back down. The room felt as if it were spinning.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." She placed a hand on Haruka's leg, running her fingers a little up and down..

"Your aunt has been calling. She kept wondering why you didn't go home. I told her that I would have you call her when you woke up." Haruka stared at the purple ceiling. She felt the others hand leave her. Mesa looked down at her hands, trying to find an easier way to break the news she just received. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. But she needed to know.

"Your aunt has your ticket ready. She wants to leave tomorrow... to Japan. To bury your mother in..."

"She is where she belongs. There is no reason to take her there." Mesa kept her eyes down on the floor. She was afraid to continue.

"Ruka, your aunt says that it's in her will. She wants you to go with her." The blonde got up from the bed and angrily faced her.

"I'm not going because she is NOT being buried in Japan. Aunt Yelan is just going to have to deal with it."

"And what about your mother Ruka? She wanted to be buried with your father. It was her last wish." Haruka was getting angry. The other just didn't seem to understand. She needed her mother to be buried here. She couldn't bare the thought of her being thousands of miles away. Heaven seemed closer then Japan at the moment.

"I can't Mesa. I just can't do this now." Mesa took a deep breath.

"She says that she is also planning on staying for a couple of months. She says that you two will stay with your cousin somewhere in Kyoto. They are also going to have another funeral once she gets there." Haruka paced angrily around the room, cursing under her breath. She didn't want to upset the other, but this was a tricky situation. One she knew nothing about. Her aunt was a big believer in the old ways. Her entire family buried together. It would also be where Haruka would be buried. She as well when that time came. Haruka sat back down on the bed and placed her face in her hands. A soft sob escaped her. Mesa quickly walked over to where her lover was a wrapped her arms around her. She tried her best to comfort her. It was killing her seeing her Ruka broken like this, and not knowing how to fix her.

"I just can't have her so far away." Mesa caressed her blonde locks and bent down to her ear.

"She is always with you, Ruka. It will just be her body far away. Besides, look at it this way. Your mother is with your father. And she's happy. And one day, you will all see each other again." Haruka sobbed.

"I still can't do it. We'll kill each other." She accidently let out a giggle and began laughing hysterically.

"I'm serious, Mesa. There will literally be two funerals." Haruka began slowly laughing herself. She looked over, finding Mesa rolling on the floor beside her, still laughing. Haruka grew serious and she reached for Mesa pulling her up close. She gazed into those beautiful hazel orbs and felt a smile form in the corners of her mouth. Only she could do this. Turn a serious and emotional situation and turn it into something else. If it were anyone else, she knew she would have gone insane with grief. She would never have seen the one thing that really mattered. She had to fulfil her mother's wish. She remembered how broken and fragile her mother was when her father died. She went weeks without eating, crying on and off. The only thing really saving her was Haruka. Knowing that she had to care for the child. The one piece of her darling husband she had left. She left Japan to make it easier, to make her stronger. And now Haruka must accept her mothers decision. No matter how much it hurt her.

She placed her hand on Mesa's right cheek. Tracing her cheekbone with her finger. She closed her eyes and sighed, ready to admit defeat.

"Ok. I want my mother to be with my father again. But, I'm not going to Japan. Aunt Yelan can go alone."

"But Ruka,..." She silenced her with a soft kiss.

"I don't want to be away from you that long. Besides, we have a wedding to plan." She gave her partner a worried look.

"Are you sure? We can postpone the wedding. I can wait."

"But I can't. I want to marry you. When we planned. My aunt will just have to understand." Mesa gave a small smile. She wouldn't argue. It was enough right now that she accepted her mother's wishes.

"Besides,.." She placed a strand of her Mesa's hair behind her ear. "I already said my good byes. I don't want to have to do that again.

Months passed since the funeral. Unable to stay in her aunts house without her mother, Haruka rented a small apartment a few blocks over. Her aunt insisted that she stay, but the two knew there was no point. They were just to different. It was easier this way. Although Mesa still lived at home, she found herself 'visiting' often. As Mesa was grabbing the last bowl in the cabinet, she felt Harukas arms wrap seductively around her waist. She began slowly kissing up her neck and nibbled on the girls earlobe earning a giggle.

"You know, I'd prefer you doing that wearing a little less." Her lovers husky voice sent shivers down her spine. Haruka knew the effect this had on her lover, and enjoyed using it often. Ignoring her sudden arousal, she continued chopping the vegetables for the stew. She found it hard to concentrate as she felt Harukas hands running up and down her waist.

"Haruka Tennou, If you don't stop I'm going to end up cutting my finger off and you will still eat the stew!" Haruka answered by kissing her neck again. Making her way to her ear she whispered,

"Why don't you move in with me? You practically live her anyway. Why not make it official." She scraped the chopped veggies into the boiling pot.She turned around placing her hands around her partners neck.

"Because, if I move in there will be to much temptation. Like now. And then I wont be able to wear that gorgeous white gown I paid so much money for." Haruka was reaching her peak. She knew that if she went on feeling her lovers body like this any longer, she would have to be restrained with a cold shower. It was very important to Mesa that she remain a virgin until her wedding night. The notion always made her want her lover more. Knowing that they would forever share the special gift that is each others bodies. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and shrugged.

"Oh well, thought I'd try. I gonna, um go take a quick shower." Mesa smiled.

"Want me to join you?" Haruka froze and gave a hopeful look as her lover giggled. She falls for it every time...

"OHHHHHH! I'm so nervous! What if I trip? What if I fall flat on my face? What if..." A hand covered the brides mouth.

"Will you stop! Your giving me hives for crying out loud." Her maid of honor, Mollie popped another aspirin and downed a glass of wine. The girl was driving her insane. She couldn't wait for the wedding to start so that she could throw her to Haruka. She stared at her best friend as she watched her play with her dress in the mirror. She looked breathtaking in her wedding dress. She had gone with a long sleeve gown, the sleeves made of sheer material. The bodice hugged her tiny curves as the skirt flowed out slightly. The skirt was just full enough for the tiny girl. Any fluffier and she would have looked like a cupcake. It had a removable train which connected to the back of the dress and a custom made tiara which symbolized the waxing and waning of the moon. Her hair was half up half down and her loose hair was tightly curled. Her veil fell adoringly over her face as she gave herself one last look. Mollie had known her for as long as time if not longer, they were more then friends. More like sisters and shared a bond that was stronger. In her eyes, it had taken the them far to long to get to this point. If it were possible, the two of them should of been married when they met. Mollie was the first to know about Mesa's feelings for Haruka. They were nine years old when Mesa told her that she had met her life mate. Mollie thought that she was joking. But every year, she would hear the same thing. 'I'm going to marry Haruka someday' It was just recently that she met the infamous person, never expecting 'Haruka' to be a she. After hours of brutal interrogation, she saw how much the other loved her friend. Leaving no room for complaints, she gave them her blessing. She fluffed out her skirt one last time.

Mesa, still staring at herself in the mirror a smile as bright as the sun on her face, spoke.

"Well, it's almost time. How do I look?" She turned to her maid of honor who wiped a tear from her eye.

"OHHHH! Mollie, don't cry your going to make me cry!" She reached for the girl who embraced her in a tight hug.

"You look beautiful. My Mesa's getting married!" Mesa smiled and shouted,

"I"M GETTING MARRIED!" The two girls laughed in each others arms until the knock on the door separated them. It was time. Mesa walked out of the brightly colored room and down the stairs. Her maid of honor holding the train up behind her. She walked outside into the sunset. Her father took hold of her arm as he led her to the carpeted ground which would be her isle. In just a couple of minutes, she would be Melissa Ann Tennoh.

"You nervous?" She turned and looked at Ben who looked rather snazzy in the white tux, which matched her own. He had his hair neatly up in a ponytail and his goatee trimmed. That was one of Harukas stipulations. She didn't mind the piercings, but his face needed to be neat. She couldn't believe how much he had changed in the years that she's known him. He was there whenever she needed him. Whenever she and Mesa fought, he was there. When she needed advice on how to tell Mesa she loved her, he was there. He even helped Haruka pick Mesa's engagement ring out. If anyone deserved to be her best man, it was Ben.

"No, I've been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember. Hey, can you help me with this?" She turned and pointed her bowtie.

"After all the years of dressing male, you still don't know how to tie a bowtie." Ignoring his smart ass remark, she took a deep breath. This was it. Just a couple more minutes and Mesa would be her wife.

"Hey Haruka. I have to tell ya something, man." Haruka gave herself one last look and turned to her friend.

"What is it. Make it quick. And if it's advice on how to make love to her forget it, I already have a mapped out plan."

"I don't know how to tell you this. But I,"

"I know." Ben stared at his friend in shock.

"But how did you, you know?"

"What, know that you were in love with Mesa?" He just nodded his head, to dumbfounded to answer.

"That day you threatened to kick that one punks ass. Other then your sister, you've never been protective of any other girl. Not even Amy, and you were with here for almost two years. Plus, the way you always looked at her makes me want to kick your ass." He let out a sigh of relief. Happy that his tux would continue to be white and not covered in red spots.

"So, your not mad?" Haruka shook her head no.

"How could you not?" He looked into his friends eyes, just the mention of this girl brought a life to her very being that Ben couldn't describe. He loved the girl, But he could tell that his love would never compare to Harukas love for her.

"Mesa is a very lucky woman." She mouthed a quick thank you and gave her friend a hug.He patted her on the back and shook her shoulders. His true confession would just have to wait.

"Alright, it's time Ready to become a kept woman?" Haruka laughed as they walked down a flight of stairs and out into her aunts backyard where the candle lit gazebo awaited them. The sun was slowly departing from the sky and the wind blew gently, allowing the fragrance of the flowers around them to heighten. Haruka looked up to the darkening sky and found the first visible star. As she brought her head back down, she beheld a sight that put those very stars which were trying their hardest to shine to shame. Haruka and Mesa's eyes met, and it was as if everything around them melted away. As Mesa approached the steps, her father gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and gave her hand to the priestess presiding over them.

The priestess took Haruka's hand and joined it with Mesa. After they spoke their vows, they lit a pure white candle, which symbolized purity and the flame of their everlasting love. They exchanged rings and kissed as the priestess presented them as life partners.

After the reception ended, Mollie and Ben gave them their wedding present. The limo led them to a quaint little bed and breakfast. In which the two had taken the liberty to turn it into the ultimate honeymoon suite. Haruka carried her into the lobby and up the stairs. The last thing people saw just as the door closed, was two lovers ready to become one.

Bwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I think that this is the longest chapter I have written by far from all of my stories! But, I felt you readers deserved it after the long wait. I hope that you enjoy it. I just hope that I didn't cram too much into it. Well, go on now. Read it. And don't forget to review! Ok. I love you bu by. Remember . . . REVIEW!


End file.
